Set Me Free
by GGLover-1
Summary: Bonnie's studying at UCLA for 3 years now, after Elena and Stefan left and Damon disappeared set after Nightfall . What happens when she gets an invitation that changes everything? D/B, 2nd chapter rated M, and maybe future ones too.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After Elena, Matt and Damon returned from their trip to find Stefan to Fell's Church, there was only one thing left to do: Bonnie, Matt and Meredith were off to college; Damon had disappeared when Elena finally chose Stefan over him. Now just as Bonnie is about to graduate from UCLA, she, and everybody else, got the invitation for Stefan and Elena's wedding in Florence along with a plain ticket for 5 months from now. What happens when she meets someone unexpectedly? Warning: lemons!

By the way, I don't own nothing... although I'd like a piece of Damon for myself, anyway enjoy and please do REVIEW IT! It's my first TVD fiction and I hope I got it right...

UCLA was great while it lasted, but just the thought of leaving a town she had grown to love again made her insides turn; she had made great friends, maybe not as great as the ones she knew from the sand box, but totally new people, with new interests and without the whole Powers and Demons thing. For three and a half years now she had grown to love the Sun, the lights at night and the beach in LA, she had to admit it wasn't her first choice but she didn't hesitated once she got in, she packed some of her things, bid good-bye to her forever best friends and went on discovering a whole other new Bonnie, one that didn't fear as much as she once did, partied a lot much and flirted with boys just as much as before, but especially a Bonnie that had learned to ignore the Powers. But enough thinking about having to leave, she still had two months of class before she needed to pack and about a month before she left to Fell's Church, before finding a job and moving on to her life; the only thing that made her excited was the fact that she could see her friends again, dear old sweet Matt, the confident Meredith and her husband Alaric and in five months the soon-to-be married Elena and Stefan, she couldn't believe four years had gone before seeing them again, but just as her mind traveled to the past once again, her cell vibrated against her nightstand. She opened one eye, before uncovering herself and sitting against her pillow, she had been up for a while, but her eyes didn't seem to want to be up as much. Her hand reached for the phone and noticed it was only a text from Mandy, her ex-roommate.

**-Good morning slut! I just wanted to make sure you were up to remind you that today is the big day and don't even try to bail. I'm turning 21!!! See you at 9 for dinner. Oh and btw, I left your dress at Misha's, and if you're not wearing it tonight... well, just wear it. See ya later. xoxo-**

Bonnie flipped the phone and threw it onto bed as she rose and went straight for the bathroom. Mandy was her closest friend here, they were roommates before Bonnie decided she needed a place for herself, and she was also one of the many reasons Bonnie had changed, around Mandy she just had to be the normal Bonnie, the one who didn't have to fear anything and didn't have to hide her appreciation for boys; back home she always felt a little judged because she was able to disconnect and connect very easily, just like with Matt. But she wasn't about to think of Matt like that now, it had been a while and nobody could ever know about what happened, it was embarrassing enough she had to carry that memory herself trough life.

She took a quick shower and put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pink top, a Summer black jacket and pink flats, just the way she liked it; her hair had grown and was falling on her lower back, no longer in big curls but small sexy waves, but it looked as fiery as ever, she was a couple of inches taller and her body was what guys called 'hot'. Putting some lip gloss on her way out, she was headed to Starbucks, nothing like a little coffee to cheer her up on a late Saturday morning. "A black coffee please" she ordered as usual, nobody really knew where Bonnie went every Saturday morning, because she drove all the way somewhere nobody knew her, she called it her 'me time', a time where she'd sit and remember old times, and maybe even call Meredith, although right now they had almost nothing in common, since Meredith was the responsible housewife and Bonnie the college student by day and the party redhead at night, not by choice though. The waitress nodded and went to the balcony. Bonnie looked at her phone, wondered trough the contact list and stopped at Elena's name - If only this wasn't her old phone number, from when she was alive before - she knew she couldn't make actual contact with Elena nowadays, and she'd do anything to prevent things from going back to their 'dangerous' days, so it was better just being safe and stick to e-mail; she rolled down her finger on her touch screen and was tempted to hit dial when she found Meredith's home number.

"Here's your coffee miss", the waitress turned around and Bonnie woke from her thoughts. No, she wouldn't call Meredith today, today was Mandy's day and she couldn't be feeling sad or lonely, because it wasn't fair towards her friends. So she dialed Mandy's instead, the phone beeped and beeped, but no sign of an answer, so she tried Misha's.

"It's me" Misha's raw voice was heard, Bonnie could swear she had the sexiest voice she ever heard and it matched her outside also. Misha was from France, and still had a little accent to her English, but you couldn't get more American than her, she loved hot dogs, pickles and pies, but they had no effect on her figure apparently, which made every single girl they knew jealous.

"Hey Misha, I tried calling Mandy but she's not picking up. Do you know where she is? I just wanted to wish her happy birthday". Bonnie took a sip of coffee and noticed a cute blond smiling from across the table staring at her.

"Oh yeah, she didn't come home last night, something about a mysterious guy,or something, she has a crush on. They went on a date yesterday and when she got home this morning she took a shower and went straight to the salon. I'm gonna meet her there in about an hour, though". Bonnie could hear the chewing of Cheerios from the phone, that girl could eat like a pig.

"Hummm, ok" she let out, her eyes still fixed on the blond in front of her, she had to admit he had green eyes to kill, and his flirting was starting to have an effect on her when she felt herself blushing, her pale skin turning pink on her cheeks "I'll go by your's at 7 to get ready, al'right?" Bonnie hang up not waiting to hear her friends response, the guy was making her nervous, especially since he was walking towards her table, with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked but didn't bother to hear an answer taking the seat in front of hers, she smiled and he returned the gesture. "I'm Ashton" he extended a hand.

"I'm Bonnie" she shook it, and tried to break the eye contact he was trying so hard to keep, yes he looked great but something about him made her feel weird, like it wasn't by accident they met, like she knew those big green eyes from somewhere, or if not the eyes the look, maybe she was just going crazy, which wasn't unlikely.

"So Bonnie, what's your story? What brings you to Hollywood?" She took another big sip of coffee to think of something to say before actually answering the question.

"I'm a student at UCLA, just graduating actually" she looked away from him and to the waitress. "Can you bring the check please?" the waitress nods "Thanks".

"Interesting and here I thought you were an actress" he smirked and took a card from his pocket. "I'm not usually this straight forward but... I own an agency, and you might just be what we're looking for... a flamed goddess" he made her blush a whole lot more. No one had ever told her she looked like an actress, although she could act pretty well, not so much lie though. "You should give me a call and we could set up a meeting" he started to get up, leaving her to look up at him "I'll be at Avalon tonight on a deal... maybe you should swing by" he gave her the card "Nice to meet you Bonnie, hope to see you" he smiled and left.

Bonnie didn't know whether to be happy or to be confused... maybe she was both. How random was this? The guy finding her at a coffee shop she goes to every Saturday and offering her a deal - well this is LA McCullough. But that still doesn't mean you're going, since when did you want to be an actress anyways... that's right never!!! -. She paid for the coffee and stormed out of the place, she had had enough herself time for today; maybe she'd just go home for a while, her head was starting to sound like a battle field and the extremely hot weather wasn't helping also.

* * *

It was almost 8 o'clock and Mandy had been calling Bonnie for over an hour now with no response, something must be up, because as much as Bonnie could've wanted to bail on the hottest night of this year she wouldn't, not if it meant upsetting her and she knew that. So she decided to give it another try, and nothing. "It keeps going to fucking voice mail" she said annoyed, letting out an angry sigh.

"I'm sure she's just fine" Misha reassured her friend, who was getting more stressed by the minute and wasn't holding still while she was trying to fix the dress she had made to offer her. "And if you hold still maybe your brand new custom made dress will be too" she grabbed Mandy by the harm and shook her to stand still, or maybe she'd have a new hole on her body. Mandy rolled her eyes and waited for it to be done, which only took 5 more minutes. "Okay, it's perfect" Misha said relieved and started to get into her own dress, a red one with shiny pieces of Grey in it.

"Now can I try and call her again?" Mandy pouted and Misha shook her head, and headed to the bathroom. - Okay missy, I swear if you don't pick it up now Bonnie McCullough I'm ignoring you for a week-. The phone rang. And again nothing, but she wasn't about to give up, that is, until the doorbell rang and she had to focus her attention on getting it, trying not to ruin the dress; the small walk reminded her of what a mess the apartment was, it had clothes every where, and shoes and... food! "Just a minute" she shouted and hang up the phone.

"Surprise!" shouted a cheerful Bonnie as the door opened, holding what seemed to be a Manolo box in her hand with a big bow around it. "Happy birthday!" she hugged her friend excitedly; she actually was excited, now the three of them were 21 and could actually go to fancy and hip clubs without fearing someone asking for an ID. Mandy broke the hug and slapped Bonnie on the arm, not harming her at all, although that wasn't her intention also. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"What was that for? That was for letting me worry sick about you and where you where. Why answer phones, right?" she turned around, crossing her arms and pretending not to care for what Bonnie had to say.

"Sorry, I must've put it on silence... I had a huge headache. But I'm fine now, and so ready to celebrate your 21st birthday" but not even jumping in happiness seemed to get to Mandy. "Oh come on, it wasn't on porpuse. I got you a present" she waved the box in front of Mandy, noticing her pout. "Okay" she sighed "I guess I can just keep the brand new Manolo's to myself" she began to turn around, but Mandy jumped in and took the box from her hands. "Hey!" she ran after her until a door was closed in her face and she was left alone in the living room.

"Thank you" Mandy shouted from her bedroom and opened the door already with the shoes on "I love them... which means I forgive you for standing me up for an hour" a smile formed on her face, and Misha appeared from the bathroom, looking like a sexy mistress in red.

"Thank freaking God you're here, you left the birthday girl stressed babe" she let her black hair fall on her shoulders, and walked across the messy apartment to pick something up.

"I think I got that covered" Bonnie laughed, and turned to look around "No time to clean today, huh?" she asked with a certain sarcasm added to her voice. Something black fell into her lap, and Misha motioned for her to put it on, which meant this little piece of black and silver fabric was supposed to be her dress, her face turned insecure, as she gazed from the dress to Misha and then to Mandy.

"Oh just put it on Bon. You'll look totally hot! I thought we were doing slutty tonight??!" Mandy said in a demanding and childish tone, looking at Misha for help. Misha stick out her finger and pointed to the bathroom gazing at Bonnie, demand pouring from her eyes, and all Bonnie did was follow the finger and closing the door. "Nice girl!" Mandy giggled.

"Hey guys?" Bonnie called. "Is my butt supposed to be only half covered?". The two girls laughed silently at each other and decided not to answer. Of course it was though, you can't be a slut without something short, and the butt wasn't actually showing, Bonnie was just exaggerating, trying to make it seem shorter so she wouldn't have to wear it. "Guys?" she called, but no one answered; what she saw in the mirror, did not look like Bonnie McCullough the bubbly girl from Fell's Church, but Bonnie McCullough the sexy woman, she liked it, but she wasn't comfortable in it. She took a step back, and opened the door. "Thanks a lot for not answering me... I can't wear this" she motioned to the dress.

"WOW" Mandy said out loud. "Look at you! You're HOT!" shouting the last part. Bonnie's fair skin was contrasting against the black and silver from the dress, with her red hair falling on her back... she looked flawless, if they weren't friends Mandy would actually call her competition and probably hate her, but Bonnie actually did need this kind of a boost to her, she knew it.

"My God! Look at those legs... I'd kill for ones like those" Misha laughed. "Oh wait, I have ones" she threw a pair of Laboutin silver pumps at Bonnie. "Now just put those on and we can get going, after all we don't want to keep Mandy's friend waiting, now do we?" she suggested, making Mandy blush in a blink. "He's the one that took her out yesterday" she whispered and went to sit by Mandy "Isn't that right?".

"He's just a guy, not that big of a deal..." she looked like a little girl, which often made Bonnie realize she wasn't the childish one in the group this time. Was that a good thing, or bad thing, though?

"Not that big of a deal Mandy Santos?????" Bonnie went by the two friends "Are you saying you are blushing over a random, regular guy?" she suggested, with a hint of playful tone to it. Mandy said nothing, which left Misha to sigh and Bonnie to laugh. "Alright, maybe he is just... regular....".

"Maybe... If you call a super handsome guy regular!" Mandy faked disinterest "We just went out one time and he invited himself for tonight, no big deal. Anyways... I shouldn't even be blushing, since I don't remember half of last night actually" she finished and grabbed her purse. "Should we head outside or what?!!"

"And you're... cool with this?" Bonnie asked, one minute she was blushing the next she showed disinterest in the guy, who knew what was going on in that girl's head. What mattered was that tonight was going to be a great night, Bonnie hoped. Mandy nodded. "Okay, let's go Misha, Mandy's wish is our command" the girls went out giggling and bumping into each other until Misha got in her own car and Mandy rode with Bonnie. "Text Misha, tell her we're going to Avalon first".

"Really? That's nice of you. We've never been there. Why now?"

"Because... I don't know I just remembered it, I guess I must've heard about it somewhere" Bonnie said, actually believing it, although she didn't know how she had heard about that place.

"Okay" Mandy agreed and obliged.

* * *

The club was full on, everybody dressed in tight clothes, almost non existing, sipping drinks like there was no tomorrow and dancing against each other like they were in heat. It had been a while since Bonnie had done something like that, forget about everything that mattered and just be free and do what she felt like doing for once, not worrying; and tonight was all about doing that, not only her but also her two friends. As she looked around, her sight already dizzy, she saw Mandy dancing with some guy that looked African-American and Misha mouth on mouth with her day yes day no fling -She must've texted him to meet her here- everybody had someone except for her, she was sitting at the table alone drinking her fifth Cosmo, when she decided to hit the dance floor, she loved the music that was playing, a kind of raw all-sex song. As she got down there, she felt the beat going inside of her making her hips move in response along with her head, her dress warming up to her figure. For once tonight she truly felt free. The beat became more heavy and with perfect timing someone approached her from behind, holding her arms and rubbing them up and down at the rhythm of the music, making her body lean closer in response, feeling a man's body against hers for sure. He was hard and manly, she could feel it while her ass made contact with his groin, swinging side to side, his hands moving lower to her tiny waist and pulling her neck behind. She didn't know what was going into her, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was an undeniable desire for whoever stood behind her, either way she didn't want it to stop. The man stopped to smell her hair and she decided it was time to face whoever it was, things were getting a little too hot to stop when his hands traveled to her behind touching part of her leg where the dress stopped hitting, making her breath harder and heavier. As she turned around and opened her eyes, she couldn't feel it anymore, her heart had stopped she was sure of it. "_Damon_" came out as a whisper.

"Long time no see, Red!" he flashed one of his trademark smiles, that could leave any woman breathless, his hands still on each side of her hips.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** After Elena, Matt and Damon returned from their trip to find Stefan to Fell's Church, there was only one thing left to do: Bonnie, Matt and Meredith were off to college; Damon had disappeared when Elena finally chose Stefan over him. Now just as Bonnie is about to graduate from UCLA, she, and everybody else, got the invitation for Stefan and Elena's wedding in Florence along with a plain ticket for 5 months from now. What happens when she meets someone unexpectedly? Warning: lemons!

I own nothing!!!

Thank You so much for all of you who read it, and the ones who actually reviewed it, I really appreciate it. So Thanks : **lilylop64, GEM1588, StefanSalvatorefangirl_!, HintOfPink, DreamySmileyAngel, ME, Mariah, Jazzii23, InHateWithPeople, poohbear42994, Feather Blossoms.**

Oh and btw, all the typos and mistakes in this chapter will be corrected tomorrow when I'm not sleepy as hell, this was meant to be a flashback chapter and the beggining of it will have the next chapter as continuation. Keep reading and please REVIEW.**  
**

* * *

While the bedroom was empty and silently calm as Bonnie slept, that wasn't the case from her point of view. She might have been sleeping, but the things she was feeling were real, they seemed real, they sounded real, smelled real... and felt real "SHIT!" she screamed as her eyes opened in shock and she gazed around the room to make sure things were 'normal' - _thank god! It was just a stupid dream_- she sighed in relief. She hadn't seen him in along time, not even in a dream like this, and that's why she was sure it was a dream, she would never ever behave like that and neither would he... besides she didn't even remember last night, all she knew was her body was aching, from every where and her head was almost exploding, that's way she hated drinking; that and the fact it always ended with unwanted dreams. She started to rose from the Queen sized bed, but was stopped when she noticed a red note on her night stand, with big handwritten words in it.

**Mia piccola fiamma,**

**Now that you have your Powers back, you can take care of yourself without calling me.**

**PS- Thanks for the 'meal'.**

**Damon Salvatore**

"It wasn't a dream" she whispered to herself, it was all coming back to her, with a motion her hand touched her sore and still wet neck, making her notice the big red stain on both her pillows.

* * *

_Last night_

_"Long time no see, Red"_

_Normal Bonnie would not have reacted lightly at the sight of the long missing Damon Salvatore, she probably would've tried to get out of there as soon as she could before ending as the meal, or as the cure to a fever blister; if there was something she knew was that you would never need saving from Damon unless he himself was causing the problems too. But tonight Bonnie was everything but normal, she was drunken, funny, nasty Bonnie, she completely shifted once she drank; she was trying to keep her composure and not fall flat on her face from the dizziness the vodka was making her feel, but seeing him right now, wasn't seeing Damon the vampire, was like seeing Damon the very hot man he was. "Hey" she felt her heart start beating again and jumped on his arms; who knew drinking could make Bonnie totally black out and become Skankie McCullough, like Misha liked to call her._

_This was not the reaction Damon was expecting to get, but hell, she wasn't really what he expected to see either, she had gone from a damsel in distress to a fiery bombshell over night. And her blood stink of alcohol, not that that made any difference, blood was blood; very much confused and amused by her struggled to keep from falling, he grabbed her shoulders and smirked "I was expecting more of a 'what the hell are you doing here Damon?" he tried to imitate her voice when she used to say this to him, 4 years ago; he got a giggle in response and rolled his eyes. -You're drunk as hell!- his hands traveled from her shoulders to her elbows as she giggled like there was no tomorrow as he almost dragged her outside._

_"Okay" she let out a last laugh, and looked into his very serious and seductive eyes "What the hell are you doing here Damon?" she was trying her best not to laugh and grabbing into his arms, so she was able to stand, the laboutins were killing her. Grinning and waiting for his answer, but not really, she shook her red hair so it was falling from the sides only to her back._

_"I'm glad you asked, drunk Bonnie" he pushed her to the darkest angle of the empty alley "I'm here to save your life. Again" he emphasized the end sarcastically. It had been a while since he had done the saving thing, he didn't care about humans, not if they lived or if they died, he kept telling himself. But it always seemed like he was in the right place at the right time when it came to Bonnie, like just four years ago, when she called for him because the car was being attacked by those awful living trees, the truth was he was just sitting in that tree, even before she called him. And the same happened now, he just happened to be in LA for spring break and he could hear her clearly._

_"Oh yeah? Save me from what? I don't need saving Damon... I need other things" she winked, and sighed loudly. "Are we done with the talking?" she asked, but before he had time to answer her he dropped her on the floor and she passed out._

_"Hello Salvatore" a voice came from behind Damon, making him hiss in response and his eyes turn completely red where it was supposed to be white. "Oooh, scary" they man laughed. Although Bonnie was passed out, she was seeing everything, she didn't knew how, but her body was not reacting too; but one thing she was sure, this was the same man from this morning, the blondish one from an agency, now she knew why she recognized that look, he was one of them._

_"What are you doing here Anton? Aren't you supposed to be feeding off of girls with daddy issues?" Damon mocked him through his fangs, they were shining from his mouth, pointy and destructive. The man's eyes turned red as well, and he growled showing off his less sharp fangs._

_"I came here for the girl. The redhead, give her to me" he pointed to Bonnie and tried to take a step forward but Damon intercepted him quickly, smirking._

_"You always did like sloppy seconds, didn't you German scum! Too bad she's with me" Damon laughed and tilted his head back slightly to snap his neck, he knew exactly where this was going, Anton wasn't one to quit until someone painfully stopped him, and hopefully this time it would be for good; las time they had fought, was about 500 years ago, and it had been for Katherine, turns out when she came to Italy she left a German boyfriend behind and seemed to have forgotten she had turned him too, Damon reminded himself, too bad he came late to reclaim her and she had already 'died' and turned two other teenagers into bloodsucking monsters._

_"Argh" he screamed and jumped on top of Damon, biting his shoulder and making Damon even more pissed, good thing Spring break meant easy buffet for him, this way he was sure he'd beat this German asshole down once and for all. Damon grabbed his head back and went right for the throat, until Anton fell on his knees, this time Damon took advantage of the fact that he was down and with one movement took out a piece of wood and put it right through Anton's heart. "I.... I..." he tried to talk, but it was too late._

_"You're dead" Damon smirked and got up, getting the dust out of his leather jacket. He had almost forgotten about Bonnie when he heard her moan, she must've taken quite a fall, he remembered and approached her. Bonnie opened one eye, but everything was fuzzy, and she couldn't remember anything she supposedly saw seconds ago, when she wasn't 'in' herself, but she was still hell drunk. "Let's take you home Cara"._

_---_

_Only a few minutes later he reached her apartment door and carrying her on his back shook her a bit and asked her where the keys were, she gave them to him and he opened the door. "Ask me to go in" he told her, but she seemed to have fallen asleep. "Bonnie, ask me!" this time he demanded._

_"Go in..." she whispered. He walked through the door, and went to find her bedroom; this was what he hated about humans, they always seemed to need baby sitting, especially when they were called Bonnie. He layed her on the big pink and black bed, and sighed looking at her, remembering what she had been wearing the whole time, a very revealing black dress, that made her every curve look perfect, if she was any other girl he would've taken advantage of her anytime, but he had once promised Elena he wouldn't hurt her friends, or would try not to, he grinned at 'try'. But he knew he had to go, so he took his arms from hers and started to walk out of the room, leaving Bonnie to her long night of sleep and hangover. "Hey" her voice was heard, hard and rusty from the booze. He turned back and frowned his eyebrows: Bonnie had gotten up and slid the dress off of her, standing in her pink lingerie. "Don't go"._

_His pupils had dilated at the sight of her, and a smirk appeared on his face. Sure he had promised Elena, but Bonnie was the one asking, he was only being polite like the Italian man he was. "You're drunk" he stated, and she smiled._

_"That's why I'm asking you to stay" she bit her bottom lip and called him with her finger, making her hand move to her shoulder and push one of the straps of her bra down. "Please" she teased him. "You know you want to"._

_"You don't know what you're saying" he continued to smirk, and turned back against his own will, but in a blink of an eye she was standing in front of him, taking off his leather jacket and going for his black shirt._

_"I can make it good for you too... I know how" she undone his shirt and went for his pants before his hand stopped hers, making her cuss to herself._

_"I don't think so" he lied, he could feel it in her, she did know how to make it good, but he had to go, the girl was out of her mind._

_"Just try me" she ran her hands through his bare chest, feeling his cold rock hard abs, making her shiver; and again went for the pants, this time without an interruption, she had won, he was hers for the time being, and she was going to let him rock her world like she needed it to be rocked. As a young girl in Fell's Chuch she had always imagined what it was like to do it with Damon or even with Stefan, and she bet it was good or maybe just different. She started lowering his pants, and just like she predicted, he wasn't one to wear underwear. "Commando, huh?" she tease him and he growled, grabbing her and throwing her into the bed, desire pouring out of his black eyes._

_"How about I take it from here now?" his voice was sexy and rough, and Bonnie nodded in response, feeling his fingers travel from her collarbone to the the inside of her panties, making every fiber of her body shiver at his touch. She was hot, and he knew there was nothing stopping him from entering her any minute. "Ask for it" he whispered in her ear, as his finger teased her sensitive area and his tongue licked her delicate neck._

_"I need you Damon" she moaned "Shit, I want you" she couldn't stop the shivering, and she was beginning to feel impatient, she had had enough of the teasing by the dance floor, she wanted him inside her now, before she was sober and regretting this. He spread her legs, and started to enter her as she dug her nails on his back and moaned. "Ahhh" she moved her hips at his rhythm so he'd go further, and he rolled his eyes in pleasure. "Bite me" she asked as she reached her first orgasm, this time he didn't need to be told twice, his fangs were already out, as he licked her neck before, and all he needed now was the perfect spot, right near her greenest vein "Yes!" she screamed as his fangs pierced through her skin and blood started to poor out into his mouth, as he pumped into her faster and faster._

_"Fuck!" he took his mouth from her neck and relaxed as he came into her, at the same time she climaxed for the third time. But as he knew it would happen Bonnie passed out instantly from the blood he had taken from her, sometimes that kind of pleasure did that to first timers in the whole Vampire Sex thing; he smirked to himself and collecting his belongings he made his way back to his little motel, sunrise was coming and he needed his ring in order to leave for his next adventure. -You were one heck of a surprise songbird-._

_---  
_


End file.
